We All Have Wings
by Kimmibob
Summary: Set after 4x11. Callie and Erica go to Joe's, when Mark comes up as a topic of conversation. Callie/Hahn friendship, a dash of Mark/Callie. Rating for language and sexual innuendo. Chapters 2 & 3 now up. COMPLETE.
1. Some of Us Don't Know Why

Title: We All Have Wings... (Some of Us Don't Know Why)

Author: Obi-Kim

Rating: T (language)

Pairing: Exploration of the Hahn/Mark/Callie fiesta of fun. Mostly Hahn/Callie friendship, some Mark/Callie thrown in for good measure.

Summary/Disclaimer: Right after 4X11 Lay Your Hands On Me... Callie and Erica go to Joe's, and Mark comes up as a topic of conversation.

--

Callie was finding that she actually liked Erica. She was fun, why didn't she ever show this side of herself at work? It must have been the separation. YOu have to be a hardass to get people to take you seriously. She understood it, she really did, but it just was hard to deal with the complete shift of Hahn the professional, to Erica the Awesome.

She could see what Mark liked in her. She was feisty, and strong, and independent, which was everything he was secretly attracted to. It scared her how much she understood him, sometimes. She felt like they could communicate telepathically. So why couldn't he see her?

She was hot, right? She was desirable, and smart. But she wasn't Erica Hahn. She couldn't believe she was actually wanting Mark at this point. Mark the manwhore, the cheater. But underneath all that swagger, once he let you in, she could understand why he and Derek had remained friends. Oh, Hell, she knew he respected her, and he could actually be a total sweetheart, but he was Mark.

It was wrong on SOOO many levels to be thinking this way. She was just emotional because of Mrs. O'Malley. That was all. Right?

They had gone to a different bar for "warm-ups" and to stay away from Mark for awhile. Apparently, Erica had admitted she was attracted to him earlier in the day. Callie told her that was a bad idea, but maybe if somebody could get some action around here, not everyone would be so miserable. Then Hahn had decided it was better to go to Joe's, even if Sloan showed up, because she liked Joe and it was closer to her apartment. They had talked about her faith healer patient and her issues with Bailey. And then the unthinkable happened...

"So how long have you and Sloan been fucking each other?" Erica suddenly asked.

"What?" she nearly spit out her drink, well, she actually had spit out some of it. Hahn laughed and threw her a napkin.

"Ahh... Torres, you think I didn't notice that?"

"We're not together. He's flirting with you," she smirked, "he wants you."

"Oh, so you're playing that part, the girl who's getting him the other girl?"

"Maybe," she smiled.

"Yet you kind of want that girl to be you..."

"Heh... right, I just got out of a bad marriage, a BAD marriage... ADULTERY bad, and you're saying I want the king of infidelity?"

"Well, everyone wants Sloan. That's why everyone's done him. But he's nice to you. He isn't nice to anyone.'

"Mark's nice..." she could not figure out why that came so defensively.

"Yeah, only to the people he actually cares about."

"His last relationship, it was kind of, well... It's complicated," Callie sighed, taking another shot.

"I'm a big girl," Erica prodded.

"Well, Shepherd was married, and Mark kinda slept with his wife..." she half-laughed into her sigh, "a lot, and he caught them."

"Pretty and prettier?! It IS a soap opera... yet..."

"Yea, they're friends now, but I guess Derek caught them having sex and left, then they lived together, and she caught him cheating, so she came after Derek, and then Mark came after her."

"That's..."

"Complicated, yea."

"Where is she now?"

"LA."

"She was your friend, wasn't she?"

"I miss Addie, yea, she was like my hospital buddy, you know? And Mark's been kinda my friend ever since," she laughed heartily, "you know, its kinda ridiculous, because I slept with him when my boyfriend was being an ass, maybe that should have clued me in actually, and that's how we bonded, over mutually hating him, that and a patient, but now he's my friend."

"So you did sleep with him,"

"Just the once... well.. one night."

"So it was good!" she smirked.

"It was dirty, a dirty nasty night,"

"and you got off like you never had..." Erica couldn't help it, this was fun. Her little friends were completely attracted to each other. Yenta was going to come out and have some fun.

Callie just moaned, slammed her head against the bar, and then asked Joe for another beer, taking a swig, "The sad part is, I think he's still in love with her, she left him, completely high and dry. I mean she hurt him so much and he's so in love with her still that he's going after you, because he gets off on the chase. He likes it when you're mean to him, I think... God, I don't know. I probably shouldn't be telling you this," it was the alcohol. The beer was making her say things she didn't want to. It was making her feel things that weren't supposed to be there.

"Hey, I can be your friend, I didn't sleep with him and I don't really plan to, but I am a damaged doctor too... and here's what I say... you're clearly, clearly attracted to each other... so you're both damaged, but you're both frickin prettier than should be allowed, and you actually understand each other. I don't understand the hold up."

"I'm not ready. I'm not ready to be in that place again, and I certainly can't be there with HIM..."

"Just jump his bones and work from there," Erica shrugged.

"Oh that is SO not a good idea," she drank another swig, though she knew it was a bad idea.

"I think it will make you feel better."

"I tried that already..."

"And it made you feel better."

"Yea, actually," she laughed. Suddenly feeling the effects of Stage 2 Drunk - Delirious giggling, coming on.

"So. It doesn't mean anything, it's just sex with two people who understand each other. If you want it to go anywhere, then make it go there. You two both need to get laid."

"I think this is really about you wanting him to go after me and get off your ass."

"Maybe, but if I can make all of us happy with one action, I will do it."

Callie was about to protest Erica's actions when she felt him. She didn't even have to look back to know he was in the room. He had an air about him she could just sense. That was odd. Oh, crap, stage 3 drunk was coming... at the worst possible time.

"Hey Ladies," he smirked, in much the same way he had this morning in the elevator. She just smiled back at him, very toothily. He kind of looked at her like she was going a bit nuts, but then sat on the other side of Erica, "how are you?"

"I'm great, Dr. Torres is a little bit drunk," Erica smirked, taking a swig, not seeming to have a buzz at all, Callie just giggled.

"I can see that," he looked over at her, concern written across his face, that he quickly held back, "but she's a big girl, she'll be fine. Hit me with some scotch, Joe!" he pounded the table.

"You look so funny when you hit things," Callie got a throaty giggle coming through, both Mark and Erica looked over at her with shock. Mark suddenly got up and went to sit on the other side of Callie, he took his hand and grabbed her face to latch on to her eyes, "Callie, you're not going to drink anymore, and you're going to go to your room, without picking up any cute boys, and you're going to sleep, got it?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"You're so cute," she giggled, again, reaching for the glass that had been next to her which Mark had managed to down right before she went for it, "Hey, that was mine!" she pouted.

"Not anymore," he flashed a smile.

"uh.." she moaned, "Don't smile, not now. Do not smile at me."

"Why not," she didn't think it was possible, but the smile actually got wider.

Callie felt her body lean forward, and practically fall onto him. His arms immediately went to hers to steady her, "Cal-" he started to ask before he was cut off. Somehow through her stupor she managed to find his mouth. Latching her lips on to his bottom lip and sucking, then she thrust her tongue into his mouth. He seemed taken aback, but he kissed back.

At least he knew that she wanted to feel wanted for a little bit, even if it was fake. Their tongues had been dueling for something... maybe they were just playing a game... she was kinda drunk, OH SHIT! She knew how to play this off, pretend that it was exactly what she wanted to do, he didn't really want her, so their was no chance it would end up in his bed again. She pulled away. He actually seemed like he didn't know what was going on, for once in the time she knew him he actually looked confused.

"Hey, told you not to smile at me," she laughed, "I'm gonna go up to my room, now, if you wanna join me, you know where it is. Been there before," she tried her best to think coherent thoughts as she walked out of the bar, trying not to feel his eyes on her ass. God she hated inappropriate touching drunk.

"So are you going after her?" Erica asked as he turned back around face the bar.

"She's drunk," he stated as if it wasn't obvious.

"That's never stopped you before."

"Shut up. She's Callie. She'll regret it in the morning, and well..." he grabbed the scotch he had asked Joe for originally, and swung it back.

"You've been there already, so you're not gonna do it again?"

"Are you kidding? Callie's... God... " he smashed his head against the counter.

"Mmm... so what's the problem?"

"She doesn't want this," he mumbled into the counter.

"I think she does."

"I just - don't want to hurt her. I hurt people," he turned his head to her side.

"So it was okay to go after me?"

"You wouldn't get hurt," he sat up, and gave her an eyebrow.

"Callie's strong," Erica shrugged.

"No. She seems strong, and he already broke her, I'd just rip her apart," he sighed.

"Well, you do what you think you want, Pretty, but worrying about hurting her is just stupid, because the only way you're going to hurt Torres is by making her think nobody wants her."

"What?"

"Just fuck her. Deal with the consequences later."

He turned to her with a disgusted look, "you are completely screwed up."

"Maybe, but I'm not running away from what I want."

"You want me," he smiled, "You're running away."

"Get it through your head Sloan, I'm the one-night stand... she's the lion-tamer."

"And you don't think that's my problem?" he eyed her sideways.

"Take a chance, fall, you'll either find some wings, or you'll fall flat on your face, but if anyone can fix it, you can. But not trying because you're afraid is just stupid, and completely unsexy," she took a swig of her glass, and slammed it down, "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

_Dammit, he was going to have to tell Callie how he felt, and it would end in one of two ways... crying or sex. Either one would fuck up everything. He never wanted to hurt her._

---

A/N: Let me know what you think. This has a follow-up, if you're at all interested.


	2. Don't Ask Me

Title: We All Have Wings, Chapter 2

Author: Kimmibob

Rating: M

Pairing: Mark/Callie

Disclaimer: Sooo not mine

Spoilers/Summary: 4x11 Callie is drunk, and must deal with the consequences.

---

_"Hey Cal, I know you're a bit drunk, so I wanted to make sure you got home okay. I mean, I know you've been staying at the hotel because Yo Ya Ma got rats in the apartment, but I just wanted to make sure you're alright, and we need to talk, so call me back."_

"Shut-up Mark," she yelled into her cell phone like it really was him and threw it against the wall, where it broke. She just laughed at it and smiled, turning on the television to the Playboy channel, and wondering why men could actually sit through this crap. Even drunk she needed a plot.

She was half-asleep when she heard a pounding noise, it was pretty close to her, at least it sounded like... SHIT! The door...

"CALLIE! Are you in there? Are you okay?"

She sauntered her way unevenly toward the door, managing to fiddle with the lock and opening it to find Mark staring back at her, concern pressed across his eyes. He even seemed to be breathing hard.

"You shouldn't do that, you'll get lines," she pointed to his forehead.

"You're okay? You're not bleeding, or dead or anything?" he stared at her, not making a move past the doorway.

"Do I look dead?" she looked down at herself, "I might be dead. I don't know," she shrugged.

"Oh thank God," he grabbed her into his arms, squeezing her into his chest, "Don't you fucking do that to me again. Ever again."

"I think you're choking me," she managed to utter, and he let her go, suddenly remembering her proposition earlier, "Why are you here?"

"I called, and you didn't answer, and then you didn't call me back, and then I called you again and it said your phone was disconnected, so I freaked," he said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh yeah..." she giggled.

"Why are you giggling about that?"

"I broke my phone, funny story... it was here, then it was there, and..." she scrunched her nose up and swayed into room, still giggling profusely, "I don't feel good."

"Callie-" he called, tentatively, following her, and grabbing her by the waist with one arm, and pulling her to stand with her back against his chest.

"Hey, I was just gonna go get summore, summmore -- Beer." she glanced down at the arm around her midsection, "you're strong," she smiled, and fell back against him.

"You're not getting any more beer," he breathed into her ear.

"I'm a big girl," she tried to get out of his arms, but he just pulled her back again.

"Apparently not, if you drink much more, you're gonna get alcohol poisoning."

"I will NOT!"

"Callie, you're already stumbling, and you're starting to get confused. Much more and you're gonna start blacking out."

"How do you know that?" she turned around to face him.

"Despite popular opinion," he laughed and looked down at her, "I am a doctor."

"Fine!" she forced her way away from him and went toward the bed, falling face first into it, and laughing as she turned over.

He suddenly looked over at the TV. "Are you watching porn?"

"Yeah, thought it could give me some ideas," she stated, quite seriously.

"I don't think you need ideas.You really don't," he smirked, and then went to join her on the other side of the bed.

"Dunno, it's interesting." she shrugged, snuggling into her covers, "you're sort of a man, you watch porn, right?"

"I don't need porn," he said defensively, then looked at the television with a disgusted face, "Oh that is so wrong."

"It's shocking the manwhore! This must be good porn," her eyes lit up and she turned from him to the screen.

"No. Her breasts are about a double G cup, and with her body shape, and all that action, she's going to have back problems. Severe back problems."

"How can you tell her cup size?" she turned back to him.

"Are you really that drunk to not remember what I do?"

"Oh, yeah, so you're saying somebody should reduce them."

"Someone should take the silicone out, and some surgeon should be reported for adding onto what looks like its already a D cup."

"Look at us, we're all laying here, drunk, watching porn and talking about boobies."

"You're the drunk one," he laughed.

"Why don't you like me?"

"What?"

"You're all over Erica, you always look at her, and I mean, that's cool and all. Cause she's fun, but one of you always invites me and I feel kinda left out sometimes. If you don't want me there, just say so."

"That's not what it is,' he sighed, turning toward her and running a finger down the side of her face, "Has there ever been one of those things, that you want it so badly you can't think about anything else."

"I kinda feel that about everything sometimes. You feel that about Erica?"

"Not Erica Hahn," he smiled sadly, "I want it so badly, that sometimes I forget she's hurting so much," he heard the moans from the TV, and smirked, "Cal, you're really gonna need to turn that off,"

"Yeah," she took the remote and clicked off the set, "I hope she sees you, Mark. I mean the real you, any girl who has that..."

"Why do you have to go and make this so hard on me?

"Me?"

"Cal, you're the one. Can't you see that? But I'm a fucked up asshole. The one time what I want is available, I can't do it, because I will hurt you. I will hurt you so much that I'll hurt myself."

"I don't understand-"

"Any other way, Callie, any other way, but you're drunk to the point that I had to pick you up. You're not gonna remember any of this, and you'll wake up, tired, cold, with a naked man next to you and no idea how you got there, and you'll realize that I took advantage of the situation, and you'll hate me, forever. And selfish as I am, I can't lose you. Any other way, I'd do it, with anyone else, I would, but I just can't take that chance right now. It's not that I don't want you. That's so far from the truth," He looked at the tears forming in her eyes, and wiped them with his finger, "don't cry, Cal, don't you dare cry."

"I hate you, I really, really hate you."

"I know. I hate me too, come here," he pulled her towards him and kept her in his arms for as long as he could manage. He never wanted to let her go.

_----_

_A/N: Comments would rock. I've actually split the follow-up into two parts, so the 3rd chapter should be the conclusion. _


	3. Never Tear Us Apart

Title: We All Have Wings... Chapter 3 - Conclusion

Author: Kimmibob

Rating: M

Pairings: Mark/Callie

Spoilers/Summary: 4x11... It's the end, do you need much more:)

---

When Callie woke up, she felt cold. Something was missing. She looked down at her body and realized that she still was wearing clothes at least. Something had made her feel warm and loved? Was that the emotion? Whatever it was, it was gone now. She suddenly felt her head throb, as if someone was sitting on it. She rolled over to see her phone blinking. She knew that meant she had a message.

"Why can't people just call my cell?" she muttered out loud.

After a few tries at remembering how to get to the messages, she heard Mark's voice, "Hey, it's me. You're probably wondering why I didn't call your cell phone, and the answer is that you broke it. You never did tell me what you did, but I think you threw it or something, so you're probably going to want to get a new one sometime when you're feeling better. Yeah, you kinda got drunk last night, don't worry, I didnt' do anything to you, but I guess there was some sort of building fire so I had to go in. I thought it would be good to let you know, and you may want some water. I'll check in when I'm done, and I told Chief you weren't feeling well, so don't try to come in later. Uh, yeah, so I'll see you, bye."

"You didn't do anything my ass." she muttered as she slammed down the phone. He was probably the one who got her drunk in the first place. She always slept with him at the worst times, okay, so it was now just two, but she could not remember why she was friends with him sometimes.

She glanced down at herself and remember that she was still in clothes, okay so he'd put them back on her when he was done. But she also didn't feel like she'd had sex, and when that happened, she could feel it, especially with him. So, maybe he didn't sleep with her, but he'd sure not had trouble getting her drunk. Flashes of her drunken fish-bowl kiss came back to her, and she groaned. She finally looked over at the counter where the phone was and saw two alka seltzers and a glass of water. She laughed at Mark's remedy for everything and downed the glass. She ordered breakfast from room service and decided to take a shower.

After she ate, she felt a lot better, and decided it was best to take her "day-off" and go get a new phone. She left a message with the front desk for Mark in case he was serious about the checking in part. When she got back, she hadn't gotten any messages from him, and tried to hide her disappointment that she wouldn't see him for some time. She hated that she couldn't remember anything except the kiss. And she did feel like he hadn't taken advantage of her, but she just could not remember.

Callie was so bored. She couldn't call any of her friends, because they were all working like productive members of society. She flipped through the channels on the TV, but nothing was ever on at 2PM. She rolled over onto the other side of the bed, and suddenly, everything came back to her. The conversation with Erica, the porn, the hug (she couldn't think about what that meant), and then Mark's little speech. Had he really said she was the one? He'd said he couldn't sleep with her because she was drunk, because it wasn't the right time, but the one? That had to be something else. He was probably just telling her stupid things to confuse her, anyway. If he would just get off work so she could talk to him.

Wait, was she sitting here, bored, waiting for Mark? Of course she was. She couldn't fall for appropriate men, could she? This was so incovenient.

She was just going to ignore it. She was going to pretend it didn't happen. If he brought it up, she would shrug and laugh it off. She had been drunk, after all. So what if it was actually her true feelings, she couldn't do this now. He couldn't mean this now.

---

By 9 PM, she had given up hope that he actually meant the thing about coming over to check. "Typical Mark," she thought. He'd probably picked up some girl at Joe's and was now screwing her senseless. The jealousy had to go away eventually. She'd just have to deal with that. He was not going to be that guy for her. He was her friend. He would be there to hold her when the lights fell down, but she'd never get to utilize the other parts to her advantage... oh god, those other parts. "Stop thinking about Mark and sex, Calliope," she said to herself. Great, and now she was talking to herself.

She decided it was probably good to get some sleep when she heard a soft knock at her door. She groaned and wondered why housekeeping would show up at 9:30. She made her way to the door and opened it to find Mark, flashing that thing at her, and carrying a banana.

"Hey Torres, long time no see," he practically yelled, and made his way into the apartment. Despite the fact that the after-effects of her binge had subsided, the volume still hurt her head.

"Thanks, Mark, really," she muttered.

"Ya know, I'm a giver, here," he threw the banana at her, and she scrambled to catch it.

"A banana? You know, despite the things I may have said last night, I'm not going to peform on your banana..."

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "It's a banana, Callie, like a fruit, you're supposed to eat it, and it gives you nutrients. I thought you went to med school..." he shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the chair.

"Oh," she looked down at it, almost embarrassed.

"But, I mean, if you want to perform on my banana... I don't think I'd push you away," he smirked, sitting down on her bed.

"Shut-up. Why are you here?"

"I told you I'd check on you."

"It's practically 10PM, Mark."

"Well, I wanted to see you all day, but the surgeries just kept coming on, it was ridiculous, but that's life, I guess. The one time you have someone you want to see, work won't let you see them until they're mad at you." he shrugged, and she tried to ignore that he wanted to see her.

"About last night..."

"Good movie, by the way,"

"Mark-"

"Yeah-"

"So.. I may have done things that I shouldn't have... or, well... God, why do I always have to make the move?"

"What?"

"I mean, I told George that I loved him, and he didn't love me back, then I kiss you in the middle of a bar and you say its not the right time, If I go after Nurse Tyler, he'll probably tell me he's gay."

"I think your problem is the chasing."

"That is so not what I need right now," she huffed, sitting down next to him.

"Just, let things happen, quit trying so hard,"

"You're one to talk,"

"I stopped trying, and you snuck into my life," he smiled.

"Are you trying to get laid, Sloan, because that is NOT the way to do it!"

"Really? What IS the way then?" he asked, taking the banana she'd been fiddling with from her hand and placing it on the table.

"You're serious?"

"Do you really not remember what I said to you last night? I'm trying to be the good guy here, I mean..."

She cut him off by jumping into his arms, and God, did he understand. He knew every place, every little thing. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't function. She was incapable of rational thought, ANY thought beyond his name and what those parts were doing to her. Oh, she'd made the first move and he was making all the rest. Never had it felt like this. This is what it felt like with someone who knew what they were doing... No this is what it felt like with...

"Callie," she felt him groan into her mouth, she kissed him back, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on for dear life.

When she came to, in more ways than one, only one thought was in her brain...

"I thought it wasn't the right time," she asked him, wide-eyed.

He sighed, and smiled, as he turned on to his back, "Drunk Callie was not the right Callie." He then pulled her to lay on his chest.

She sighed in her own turn, "So that's what that feels like,"

He laughed, "What?"

"Sex with someone who loves you back,"

"It is pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"Yea.."

"Wait... you love me back?

"Always,"

She could be happy this way. She could be happy lying in his arms, away from the world. She WAS happy this way.

"Do you know what Hahn likes, I mean, besides vodka,"

"No, why?"

"I'm gonna have to get her something, I mean, something big..."

"Why?"

"She told me to go for it with you, she basically gave me you,"

"Well, whatever you do, she'll see it as a bribe,"

"I don't care, and you know that, you know that well."

"I get what you were trying to say last night. I just wish I hadn't been drunk,"

"If you weren't drunk, you wouldn't have kissed me, and we wouldn't have had that amazing talk over porn,"

"Shut-up and kiss me"

"Gladly, the question is, where?"

"Anywhere you want."

---

For every one of their anniversaries, Mark would get Callie a phone of some sort, and Callie would get Mark the latest selection of "big-boobed" porn. They would both send Erica a year's supply of Absolut Vodka. Cristina had found this out one year and determined that the dirty fuckers had phone sex with Erica Hahn, fueled by vodka, every year on their anniversary. She thought it was disgusting, but she was determined that anything that made you happy was worth doing.

One year, Mark left Callie a certified "Playboy" phone in the locker room, and she'd laughed so hysterically, Meredith had thought she was going to have a hernia, and paged Mark to "take care of it."

"Hey baby, so you liked your gift?" his voice echoed through the locker room, as he sat next to her.

"Yeah," she fell against his chest, stilling her laughter, "I love you, you know?"

"I love me too," he smirked, and she rolled her eyes, "Let's get out of here," he said into her hair, grabbing her purse with his free hand and handing it to her, giving Karev the evil eye as he made to say something.

"Okay, but..." she picked up the phone and held it to her chest as a child would a teddy bear. He just smirked at her as they walked out of the locker room.

"They are so weird," George piped up in the corner.

"You're just jealous that they have dirty nasty sex all the time and you don't," Cristina rolled her eyes.

"It's still weird," Izzie defended.

"Do you think if I got Derek porn, he would have sex with me again?" Meredith wondered aloud, then laughed, "That's it, we are not going to try to figure out the manwhore and the dirty hot girl. Their kinkiness will not run our lives."

"I could do with some kinky." Cristina said, and they all laughed.

Little did they know that the video usually ended up switched off and the phone smashed against the wall. The kinkiness, however, was always present.

A/N: Well, it's done. What did you think?


End file.
